A New Way to See Things
by Queen of the Caribbean
Summary: ITS FINISHED!! MY FIRST EVER FINISHED STORY!! PLZ TELL ME WOT U THINK!!
1. New Ideas

Harry Potter - A New Way to See Things....  
  
This story is set after they've all graduated from Hogwarts, Harry destroyed Voldemort, but there are still death-eaters who are trying to bring him back- he didn't die, but he was physically destroyed, and the only way to kill him properly is to collect a series of 'potions' in special crystal flasks to be placed around the different places where his body lies.  
  
Harry is dating Ginny (who is still at school in her final year), Ron and Hermione *were* dating through school, but have since split up. Draco Malfoy has gone into business in the Muggle world, much to the disgust if his father who has threatened to disown him unless he came back and joined him. Harry has played, and is still playing, for England as Seeker in Quiditch for the past three years and is quite famous for catching it in under thirty seconds in a world cup match - the other team, Ireland, hadn't even gotten any points.  
  
NB - I do not own any of the characters except the quads - Kirsty, Jade, Lynette, and Danielle, who appear later, and the storyline. I am not JK Rowling, or any part of the Harry Potter enterprises, etc (as much as I wish I did!). Enjoy.   
  
Chapter 1 - New Ideas  
  
Harry walked along the street, shuffling his feet. He was at Hogsmead, waiting for Ginny Weasley to get there with the school. He'd been dating her through his final two years at Hogwarts, and had arranged to meet her along that particular road. He glanced at his watch, a normal, Muggle's watch, and frowned. Ginny had a Muggle watch as well, and had promised to meet him by twelve o'clock. It was only eleven thirty, so he didn't know why he was worried. Hearing voices behind him, he turned to see his best friends Ron and Hermione walking down the street arm-in-arm. Both were laughing, and Harry grinned. He waited until they'd caught up with him before he spoke.   
  
"Hi. Where'd you guys go the other night?" Ron grinned; his dusty red hair had darkened to a darker red, although it was still as uncontrollable as ever. Hermione's hair had straightened as she'd gotten older, and it now was cut into a shorter style, framing her face. Harry's hair hadn't changed at all, much to his dismay, of course.   
  
"I got an owl from Charlie about something from ma. I had to go, or risk getting a howler." Ron had had a fear of howler's for as long as Harry had known him, and they still scared him. Hermione looked guilty.   
  
"I wanted to see what Fred and George's shop looked like. I went with Ron because he was going past there. And I was getting really tired as well - I had to go home." Harry just grinned. "It don't matter me. I just wondered where you'd gone. Ginny and I weren't put out, or anything."   
  
Ron's eyebrows shot up, and Hermione looked away, laughing. Harry glared at his friends.   
  
"Ha ha, very funny. It wasn't like that at all...." Ron reverted his face back to normal, and Hermione tried to stop laughing. It didn't take long until they were all laughing again.   
  
A few minutes later, a breathless Ginny Weasley arrived on the street where the three friends were still laughing. She stopped, ran a hand through her hand self-consciously, and walked over.   
  
"Hey! Miss me?" she asked. Harry nodded and put a hand around her waist.   
  
"Sure did. I bet those other two did as well... didn't you?" he shot a glare towards Ron, who quickly changed from shaking his head to nodding. Hermione just laughed. They set off towards the main street, dodging the series of other's from Hogwarts out for the day. Harry had his arm around Ginny's shoulders, laughing, when they ran into a familiar giant.   
  
"Hagrid!" cried Harry. Hagrid turned, clearly surprised, and happy too see him.   
  
"Harry! I've bin lookin' fer yer!" He swept everyone up into a bear hug and spun around. "Wait 'til you've seen what I got fer the school!" Harry smiled.   
  
"Huh? Hagrid, we aren't even at Hogwarts anymore. Remember?" Hagrid stopped to think for a minute, before it all suddenly clicked in.   
  
"That's right! You're the one in school, aren't you?" he spoke to Ginny, who simply nodded. None of them had seen Hagrid since he'd gone to make peace with the other giants during Harry's fifth year at school, and Ginny didn't really remember him. He was just as bushy as everyone remembered, but he seemed wider. He also seemed a lot happier then when he'd left.   
  
Hermione looked at him suspiciously.   
  
"What sort of thing did you get for the school, Hagrid? Not a monster or anything?"   
  
Hagrid grinned.   
  
"Not this time - although I could have gotten a Kelpie from Ireland...." Hermione glared good-naturedly.   
  
Hagrid continued, "...but I didn't. I brought back a shrinking chest. A few of them actually. Dumbledore wanted some, because the 7th years have got too many books to carry around, and they get bad backs. Now they jest have to put their books into the chest, touch the lid with their wands and say Mandelliarum and the chest will shrink into the size of a rooster, and weigh about the same."   
  
Ginny smiled, "Really? Cool! What do they look like? Will we get to keep them?" Hagrid nodded.   
  
"You'll get ter keep 'em, and they're all different colours and stuff. If they work, then we'll be getting Diagon Alley to keep them in stock and add them to the 7th year's requirements. But, anyway, come back to Hogwarts with me ter see Dumbledore." Harry looked at Ginny.   
  
"Do you want to leave now? I mean; you've only just gotten here...." Ginny stared at him.   
  
"Are you kidding? Of course I'll come back - I want to see these chests!" Hagrid nodded.   
  
"It's settled then. We'll take the tunnel back, and then go up ter see Dumbledore."  
  
Silently, the four walked behind Hagrid until they reached the secret passage, known to them as the tunnel, and followed it through to the familiar Hogwarts building. They walked through the hallways, avoiding the other students as they did so, until they reached Dumbledore's office.   
  
Hagrid spoke the password, "Jelly Legs" and the door opened. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, reading a rather large scroll.   
  
"Ah, Hagrid, you've returned from your journey. How did it go?"   
  
Hagrid grinned. "Great, everything's peaceful again, not that it's needed. I got the chests too - Miss Weasley seems to be very excited about them."   
  
Dumbledore looked up at the other four who were standing behind Hagrid. "Welcome back, Harry, Ron, Hermione. How have you found being outside the school walls?"   
  
Ron grinned. "Great! It's sorta hard, but it's fun too."   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "And you, Harry?" Harry nodded. "It's been hard - but Sirius has helped me."   
  
Dumbledore nodded again. "I knew he would. And how do you enjoy learning to become a teacher, Hermione? Have you decided what you would like to teach yet?"   
  
Hermione shook her head. "Not yet. I've enjoyed it, I mean, who wouldn't? I get to travel all over the wizarding world, and the Muggle world, but the hardest part is choosing what to do."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "It's always like that - just please do me a favour and do not go into the Defence of the Dark Arts - we've lost too many teachers like that."   
  
Hermione nodded. "I know." Harry stepped forwards. "Dumbledore, could I have a word with you , please?" Dumbledore nodded. "Of course." Harry looked at the other's, and they all walked outside the door.   
  
"I've been meaning to send you an owl, but I haven't gotten around to it. Sirius is leaving for Argentina almost as soon as he gets back from Azkaban, and I really don't know how to keep, you know, keep collecting the stuff. I've run out of flasks, and I don't have any of the potions Sirius made up left. Could you help me out please?"   
  
Dumbledore nodded. He stood and retrieved a small flask from the top shelf of a bookshelf behind his desk. "Everytime you feel overpowered against whatever it is, take a sip from this. It won't run out, and in time you will learn how to control it. Take care, Harry."   
  
Harry nodded. "You too, Professor."   
  
He walked back outside to where the other's were waiting. He looked at Hagrid, who pointed a way out of the building without being seen. It would mean catching a train back to the Muggle world, but that was where he really wanted to go.   
  
He waved goodbye to Hermione, and Ron, stole a kiss from Ginny, and jogged to the platform. On board the train were other past student's from Hogwarts. He recognized quite a few of them, but one stood out amongst the others - Draco Malfoy. He wasn't making an item of himself, as Harry remembered, he was sitting quietly in a corner seat, holding a bag, and trying not to be noticed.   
  
Harry, wondering what had happened to him, walked over and sat down. "Not making a scene, Malfoy? Isn't that what you usually do?"   
  
Malfoy looked up. "Come to poke fun at me, Potter, like everyone else?"   
  
Harry stared at him. "What do you mean?"   
  
Malfoy just glared. "Get out of my way, Potter, I've got business to do." And with that he stood and walked towards the exit of the train. Harry sat there, bewildered.   
  
(A/N: It *was* Colin Creavey who had the facination wasn't it?)  
  
Colin Creavey, a student who'd been granted leave as his mother was sick, walked in. Colin had once had a fascination with Harry, taking pictures every chance he got, and although he'd grown out of it mostly, he still didn't pass up a chance to talk to him. He noticed Harry in a second.  
  
"Heya Harry! Can I get your autograph? Please?" Everyone in the train turned and looked at Harry, who just shrunk further into his seat. Colin was relentless.   
  
Colin walked over and sat down next to him. "Please, Harry. I went to your big match! Do you know, you're the only seeker in history to catch every snitch in the tournaments you've played in so far?"   
  
Harry nodded, and a few others subtly moved closer to him. Colin continued to babble on about other seekers, until Harry could finally say he had to get off the train. Colin, who now had his autograph, waved goodbye merrily as Harry walked off.   
  
This train had been established during Harry's second last year at Hogwarts as a quicker way for members of the wizarding world to get to and from Hogwarts - which had donated a large portion of unused land to many travelling witches and wizards and had become a village of sorts. It was a great time saver, but it didn't run at the start of the year, or the end as the Hogwarts school train ran during those times. The train had been quite an accomplishment, and was so discreet it even had many human passengers as well as the wizarding folk.   
  
Harry looked around the platform and saw a familiar face in the crowd. It was Sirius! He walked quickly towards his godfather, who noticed him almost immediately. They hadn't seen one another since Sirius had been taken back to Azkaban the year before, and they had a lot of catching up to do. 


	2. Changes

Chapter 2 - Changes  
  
Sirius Black had been arrested for something he'd been clearly innocent of. Unfortunately, the jury he'd faced had been unable to find any evidence supporting him, and they'd had no choice to send him to Azkaban - again - for something he didn't do. This time the crime hadn't been so wicked, but it was still dangerous.   
  
When the new train had been built, Sirius had been one of the first passengers. Another passenger, Alfred Funnywand, was a master of shapeshifting. He was half shapeshifter (his father was one), and he used this to his own advantage.   
  
He shifted into the form of Sirius, and held up the train until the Ministry of Magic turned up to find an unconscious Sirius, and Alfred, with a wand, standing over him. There had been no evidence to say that Sirius hadn't held up the train, but everyone knew he was innocent.   
  
He'd been sent back to Azkaban, which had been reformed into different sections. The Dementors were still in use, but only for the high security inmates. Some cells now had different guards, wizards and witches, and this is where Sirius had been sent. Harry knew that Sirius was being released soon, and that he was planning to go to Argentina afterwards, but he didn't know when the exact date was... until now.   
  
They walked from the platform into the Muggle world, where they were at once lost in the crowd. They followed the streets until they reached the familiar Diagon Alley, where they turned into the Leaky Cauldron. They each asked for the drink of their choice - Sirius didn't want anything too strong, so butter beer was the drink he preferred, whereas Harry had something slightly stronger. They laughed over their drinks in good spirit for three hours before they decided to move on.   
  
Ginny Weasley had developed a liking for Muggle things - clothes, food, almost everything - and Harry always brought her something back from the Muggle world everytime he visited, and this trip was no exception. In the past, he'd brought back hair clips, dresses, skirts, chocolates, a CD player and some CDs. Now he didn't know what to take back, so Sirius said he'd help.  
  
They wandered through almost all the novelty stores in the Muggle part of London, and nothing seemed to suit what he was looking for.   
  
A new shop stood out from the rest, it was painted bright red, with green trimmings and a giant blue and orange dragon across the front. The dragon looked strangely like Norbert, once Hagrid's pet dragon, but in different colours.   
  
Harry and Sirius walked closer to the shop, curious. The name of the shop was sprawled in a very fancy font, but it was readable. It read 'Draco's Dungeons', and was filled with Muggles walking in and out in droves.   
  
What shocked Harry was when he recognized someone - Lucious Malfoy - standing out the front. The uncontained look of disgust on his face as he walked inside the building was startling. There was only one thing that could have caused such disgust for Lucious, and that was Draco doing something with Muggles - who he'd been trained to hate.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, which in reality was about ten minutes, Lucious stormed back outside the building, and headed towards the train station.   
  
Harry looked at his godfather, and they both walked over to the store and walked inside. It was a costume shop, which also sold novelties.   
  
A forlorn, but angry looking Draco Malfoy stood in behind the counter. He was fiddling with something near the cash register, but looked up when the door's chime went off.   
  
When he saw Harry standing in the doorway, with Sirius standing behind him, he put down what he'd been working on and stalked towards the front of the building. "Shop's shut, Potter. Run along now, and tell *everyone* you see that Draco Malfoy owns a Muggle's shop. And get out!"   
  
Harry looked startled. "What the hell? Malfoy, of all the things to get into!" Sirius put a warning hand onto Harry's shoulder. "Let's go, before we cause trouble...."   
  
Harry nodded and they both turned and walked out of the building.   
  
Draco shut the door as they left, flipped the sign so it read 'Closed', and walked back to the counter. He looked at the papers his father had given him.   
  
It was a disownership form - two actually. One from the Muggle world, and one from the Wizarding world. He would no longer be a Malfoy - well, he would, but he would be nothing to do with his father any longer.   
  
There were a few specific things he would have to do, and then his father would take him back. Otherwise, once the Ministry of Magic, and the mayor of the city signed the forms, there was no turning back. It was his turn to decide - did he want to stay in the Muggle world with his store, or did he want to keep the privileges of being a Malfoy?   
  
He sat down, and put his face in his hands. His father was cruel sometimes, most-times actually, and he knew how to change things around to suit himself - something he himself been particularly good at during school.   
  
What would he do without the shop? It was his life now But what would he do without his name, his birthright, in the wizarding world? It was a big decision....  
  
Back at the school, the girls in the Griffindor common room were gossiping. Ginny's presents from Harry were usually big news, and now all of the girl's were sitting around listening to some of the stories Ginny had to relate.   
  
One girl, a first year by the name of Ivy Tromedlov, was listening intently to the stories - she was the youngest student ever to attend Hogwarts, at only nine years of age. She was very powerful, and had been displaying signs of magic since she was born.   
  
Ginny was quite taken with her, and they'd become good friends despite the age barrier. Her older sisters, quads, Danielle, Jade, Lynette, and Kirsty, were split up throughout the four houses, but none of the four were close to their sister.   
  
"...and the weekend I was allowed on leave, away from the school, I didn't even go home!" trailed off Ginny, slyly.   
  
Ivy's eyes grew wide and she exclaimed, "Where did you go then?!" Ginny smiled. "I went out with Harry! We spent Saturday, and Saturday night in Hogsmeade, and went to the Muggle world for Sunday...."   
  
Ginny grinned, caught in a fit of giggles. She knew what everyone wanted to ask, and she knew that they would be too embarrassed to ask her.   
  
"...and no, nothing happened. Harry's too much of a gentleman for something like that...."   
  
Ginny looked at Ivy, who blushed and hid her face. Jana, a fourth year, smiled. "What did he buy you, Ginnny?"   
  
Ginny grinned again and held out her hand. A bracelet, silver and red, glinted in the light. "It's Muggle jewelry. I love it!"   
  
Their conversation continued, amidst much giggling, until Professor McGonnagal walked into the room. "Girls, girls, it's way past your bedtimes, and you have a big day tomorrow. I suggest you all go to bed, or else you'll have detentions. Good night."   
  
She waited until everyone had gone to their rooms before leaving.   
  
Ivy snuck into Ginny's room when everything was quiet. Ginny had been expecting her, and was sitting on the edge of her bed. "What's up, Ivy?"   
  
Ivy looked at her feet. "You know before, when you said nothing had happened then, has it ever? I mean, oh, never mind...." She blushed, and stared intently at her feet.   
  
Ginny laughed. "Not yet, it nearly did once, but not yet...."   
  
Ivy looked up shyly. "When?" It was Ginny's turn to look embarrassed. "Last year." Ivy looked shocked.   
  
"But... you were both *here* last year! How...?"   
  
Ginny smiled. "Harry was a head boy last year, and he got a suite, with Hermione, 'cause she was head girl. When Hermione went out for a weekend for personal reasons, I snuck out and went there. We got to talking, and things led on. I nearly went through with it, but said no. Harry didn't mind, he just said we'd wait 'til I was ready before anything happened. Nothing happened at Hogsmeade because we weren't even in the room that night - there was a big party on, so we went to that. There was no chance for anything to happen."   
  
Ivy looked down again, and spoke in almost non-existent whispers. "But if there had been?" Ginny smiled. "Something probably would have happened."   
  
Ivy looked very embarrassed. "Oh. Good night, Ginny." Ginny smiled at her friend. "'night Ivy." 


	3. Entrapment

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't put the disclaimer in the last chapter, but see chap. 1 for disclaimer.   
  
Chapter 3 - Entrapment  
  
Hermione looked at the pile of papers in front of her. She still had no idea what she was going to teach. There was usually a place open at Hogwarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts being the most frequent opening, but did she really want to teach in that division? She wasn't sure.  
  
She looked at the tawny owl sitting on the edge of her desk. Since Crookshanks had disappeared in her last year at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron had decided to get her an owl. She'd named it Perry, for no particular reason except the owl reminded her of a muggle teacher from her school when she was younger - Mr. Perryman.   
  
The teacher had worn huge glasses, and this owl had large black rings around its eyes. Perry stared back at Hermione, who then had an idea. She grabbed a pen as she was currently in the muggle world, and a piece of paper.   
  
Harry,   
I have a huge favor to ask. You told me that Malfoy has a muggle shop now, what's it called and where is it?   
Thanks,   
Hermione.  
  
She tied the paper to Perry's lag and let him out of the building. "Take it straight to Harry, ok Perry?" Perry hooted loudly, earning him a glare from Hermione, and headed out into the night.   
  
Sighing softly, she sat back in her chair and flipped the pages of her journal. Maybe Malfoy would help her, maybe he wouldn't. Whatever the result, it was worth a chance.   
*****  
Harry was sitting on his bed, writing notes to Ron and Ginny, when Perry flew in the open window. The owl was really a cheeky owl, and refused to give the letter to Harry until Harry gave it some of the small biscuits.   
  
"Rat," he spoke under his breath. He scan read the note and looked at Perry, bewildered. "What the Hell? Do you know why she wants to contact Malfoy?"   
  
Perry cocked his head to one side and gave a low, disgruntled hoot, as if to say 'why the Hell would I know?'   
  
Harry laughed. "Ok, fine. Wait a minute and I'll write a reply." He sat back down and grabbed his quill.   
  
Hermione,  
It's in the muggle side, about opposite to Gringotts, and I think it's called Draco's Dungeons or something. Why do you want to know? Have you got an idea for a subject to teach, or something? Let me know how everything goes, ok? Take care,  
Harry.  
PS Ron said to tell you that Dumbledore is sending you an owl soon. I don't know what about.  
  
He signed off the letter and tied it to Perry's leg once again. As the owl flew out of the window, another flew in. This time, it was a dark, almost black owl. His godfather's, obviously in a hurry. It dropped a parcel on the bed and took off again.   
  
Inside the brown wrapping paper were a small crystal flask and a silver key. A hurriedly scrawled note was included, and he read it with some interest.  
  
Harry,   
The flask is for collecting the potions. The key is for getting into the glass room, where you'll find other flasks like this one. Take care, and do not get burned. Dumbledore's mixture will help you with that. Also, you'll find something to help you in the closet of the glass room.   
Take care,   
Sirius.  
PS Argentina is great! I'll see you at the next big Quidditch match, which is being played here!  
  
Harry smiled and looked at the crystal flask closer. It had small etchings around the top, and along the lid. It was quite small compared to some of the ones he'd seen in the past, and some of the ones he'd used, but still very strong.   
  
He sighed and put it on the shelf with the rest of the full flasks already lined there. He turned and quickly threw on his practise robes, for quidditch, and headed down the stairs, grabbing his original Thunderbolt, which Sirius had given him.   
  
He was appapperating(sp?) to some small part of England where no Muggles usually went - it was there that the English team for Quidditch was practicing. And he was running late.  
*****  
Hermione looked at the brightly coloured shop. Muggles walked in and out of the building, so Hermione wondered if it was indeed the right place. Apparently, it was.   
  
She waited, nervously, for the rest of the Muggles to clear out before she pushed the door open and headed inside. She couldn't see anyone, not even a cashier.   
  
Nervously, she called out, "Hello? Is anyone here?"   
  
An angry-sounding voice called out from the back room, "Yeah, yeah, hold yer dragons, I'm comin'!"   
  
Hermione half-smiled at the words. An ordinary Muggle would find it quite strange to hear that, especially when the usual term was about horses, not dragons.   
  
An annoyed looking Draco Malfoy walked out from the back room, reading through some papers. "Is there anything I can help you wi.... Granger."   
  
He stopped in his tracks, surprise sliding over his features, closely followed by anger. "What do you want, mudblood? Potter tell you about the shop, eh? And you come to poke fun, like Weasle and the rest? Well, save yer breath, coz if you came to do that, you can turn yourself around and beat it. I don't got any time for that shit."   
  
He put the papers down on the bench and glared.   
  
Hermione swallowed nervously. "Umm... no. I didn't come to poke fun at you, I need you to help me with something."   
  
Draco looked dubious. "Me, help you?" he asked sarcastically. "Now isn't that a change? You were always the smart one at school, always best at everything you tried? What could *you* possibly need my help with?"   
  
She swallowed again, wondering how she was ever going to go through with this.  
*****  
Ginny walked towards Dumbledore's office, nervously, as she hated being called forwards. McGonagall(sp?) had scared her by singling her out like she had. Maybe it had something to do with Ivy? She didn't know, and if she'd had her way, she wouldn't ever find out.   
  
When she arrived at the door, she knocked timidly. The door opened, and she saw the old wizard sitting at his desk. "You... you wanted to see me, Professor?"   
  
He looked up. "Miss Weasley. Yes, I did want to see you. I'm afraid... I'm afraid I have bad news."   
  
Ginny paled. "B...Bad news, Professor?"   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. It's about your brothers, Fred and George...."   
  
Ginny cut in quickly with, "What do you mean? Are they alright? I mean, did something happen to them?"   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Calm down, Miss Weasley. It is not a case for hysterics. There has been an accident at their store. Your mother will be here presently, to take you home. I suggest you go and pack."   
  
Ginny nodded. "Uh huh, I'm going."  
Draco looked at his watch, a Muggle watch, and then back at Hermione. "I'm waiting. What do you want?"  
  
She took a step forward, but before she could say anything a strong wind blew her towards Draco. She looked behind her to see an angry looking Lucious Malfoy standing where the front door used to be.   
  
He took another step inwards, winds still swirling around him, shooting glass towards the pair. "This is your last chance, Draco. Give up this petty shop, and stand at my side, like the *Malfoy* you've been taught to be."   
  
Hermione crawled behind the bench Draco was standing at. There was a trapdoor in the floor below the desk and she looked up at Draco, who pointed downwards without taking his eyes off his father.   
  
She lifted the door carefully, trying not to make too much noise. It needn't have mattered; Draco and Lucious were involved in a shouting match to drown out a bomb. She slipped inside, closely followed by Draco, just in time to hear the shop abpve them come tumbling down.   
  
Inside the basement, Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered a lighting spell. The room at once came alight from no particular position.   
  
Hearing Draco swear under his breath, she turned to see him trying to move the trapdoor. It was stuck.   
  
"Great. I'm attacked by my father, and I'm stuck in a small room with a mudblood. What a *fantastic* day this is turning out to be." He muttered sarcastically.   
  
Hermione bristled. "You think *you're* having a bad day? I'm stuck in a basement, with a deformed death-eater! I'm the one whose having a bad day."   
  
Draco glared at her. "I think the word you're looking for is not *deformed*, but *reformed*. Why else do you think my father is trying to get me back? He wants me to be a death-eater again, and I don't want to!"   
  
He stopped yelling, realizing what he'd just told his long-time enemy. Hermione just stared.   
  
She looked away, and walked around the edges of the basement. There was no other escape route, except that which they came in through, and that way was blocked.   
  
She stopped walking around and looked at him. "Why? I mean... what?"   
  
He smiled sarcastically. "You heard me. I didn't - don't - want to be a death-eater, and now my father is disowning me unless I join him again. Go figure."   
  
Hermione looked down. Draco didn't know if she was shocked, embarrassed, or just plain old angry. She took a step towards him. "I didn't know..."   
  
He took a step closer, trying to hear her better. "Why should you have? It was my business, not yours."   
  
Hermione took another step. "Yeah... but, why didn't we hear anything? Your father isn't the sort of guy to keep everything a secret...."  
  
Draco looked at her in disbelief. "And bring dishonor to the family name? I don't think so. This is the sort of embarrassment he keeps for family only."   
  
Hermione, now realizing they were standing so close, they were practically breathing each other's breath, spoke again. But this time, her voice was barely a whisper. "F..family only?"  
  
He nodded. "Uh huh... family... only...."   
  
Both leaned forwards, and later on when they thought about the kiss, neither could remember who initiated it. But both knew it was something.   
  
It started out tentative, nervous even, but grew stronger, more passionate. Draco cradled Hermione's face with his hands; she let hers rest on his waist. He'd grown to almost 6'4", and she'd only reached 5'7", so she stood on tiptoe, and he bent down.   
  
They broke off, slowly. Neither daring to look at one another, Hermione broke the silence. "We *really* need to get out of here...."   
  
He agreed, turning towards the door as he did so. "Don't I know it?"  
  
Each took their wands and aimed a spell at the blocked doorway. Hermione spoke the regular clearing spell she'd learnt, "Clearenabla", whereas Draco opted for the more destructive, "Destryolae".   
  
The trapdoor simply flew from the opening, and Hermione glared at Draco. "Always destroying things, aren't you?"  
  
He shrugged. "What?" he asked in mock disbelief. Hermione stalked past him, past the rubble that was the shop, and onto the street. He followed grimly. 


	4. What Next?

A/N: Disclaimer in Chap 1.  
  
To those who've told me to format, I've re-posted the chapters. I hope they're easier to read now. Also, I appologise if the characters are all OoC, but this is how I think they *should* be!  
  
Thoughts are inside of these ``.  
  
And if anyone can help me with chapter names, I'd really appreciate it. The one's I've used are absolute shockers, and don't fit with the chapter itself - if anyone has any suggestions... ~winks suggestively~  
  
Chapter 4 - ...What Next?  
  
The thick bar of flame flew past Harry's head, narrowly missing him. He ducked, and threw the small flask at the dragon. It bounced off the thick, scaly hide, but did not hit the ground. Instead, it floated in the air, surrounded by an orange mist. Suddenly, it shot like a rocket around the dragon, the mist tailing it, until the beast was completely covered in the strange mist. The dragon roared, sending flames skywards. Amidst the confusion, something happened. The dragon froze, not moving a muscle, and a darker orange mist-like substance was drawn out through its mouth. The flask opened, and the substance circled until it was entirely inside the flask. Then the stopper replaced itself, and the flask dropped out of the sky, into Harry's waiting hand.   
  
He looked at the dragon, which was teetering on wobbly legs. The giant's shadow splayed across Harry's face, and suddenly he realized he had to get out, or be squashed! He grabbed his broom, mounted it, and flew as fast as he could manage. Even his fastest was only just fast enough, as the dragon fell to the ground scraping the end of the broom as it fell.  
  
Momentarily, he lost control of the broom and headed towards a giant tree. Its girth was larger than five sumo wrestlers standing together in a circle, and that wasn't exaggerating.   
  
Pulling the broom upwards at an almost 90 degree angle, he narrowly missed hitting the tree, and swerved to avoid impaling himself on the branches.   
  
When he was out of danger, he placed the flask in his belt, and took out the small piece of parchment. There were five colours left on the parchment, five spots, some moving, some standing still.   
  
There were five potions left to be recovered. The black, obviously the night potion, was the closest, and he headed for it.   
  
The other colours were in the similar vicinity. The red spot was moving steadily towards him, and he guessed it was another creature. The red potion was the blood potion.   
  
The brown was standing still, most likely a tree. The brown potion was the earth potion.   
  
The green potion was moving very slowly, and most likely would be found in a serpent of some kind. Green, obviously, was the serpent potion.  
  
And the last potion, the blue potion, was the farthest from him. It was moving, and stopping. He couldn't think of what that potion would be found in, but it was the most important potion. The blue potion was the pure potion.   
  
Once the flask was in the belt, it vanished, and was replaced with another, empty, flask. He shrank the broom and headed onwards on foot as he was nearing Muggle territory. He reached the road and was soon collected by a Muggle couple heading towards the city.   
  
They parted ways near the entrance to Diagon Alley, and Harry consulted the parchment once again. There was a large crowd ahead of him, and, surprise surprise, it was where the next potion was located.   
  
He walked quickly, wondering what the crowd was looking at. When he reached the edge of the crowd, he stood on tiptoe to see over their heads. What he saw shocked him - the sign, which had once graced the front of Draco's shop, was in tatters, but in much better shape then the rest of the store.   
  
Costumes and wares from the shop were strewn across the pavement, across the rubble of the store. The walls, which Harry remembered as being brightly coloured, were in pieces, the roof was collapsed inwards. He paled, remembering the owl from Hermione about the whereabouts of Draco's shop. She wouldn't have chosen *today* to visit, would she?  
  
He turned and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, hoping that the crowds would soon disappear and allow him to collect the black potion.  
  
He didn't have to wait long - a car accident on the intersection drew the majority of the crowd away from the front of the store, leaving only one or two police officers and other spectators. He walked around to the side of the rubble, into the alley located next to the store, and threw the flask towards a leaking tap, which the parchment pointed to.   
  
The flask circled, trailing a black mist, before the leaking water was lifted up and into the flask, turning black as it did so.   
  
The flask flew back to his hand, and he placed it into the belt around his waist. One down, four to go....  
  
*****  
  
Ginny and Ivy stood at the edge of the platform waiting for Mrs. Weasley to show up. Ivy had been allowed to go with Ginny, as her mother had requested her to return home. Mrs. Weasley had agreed to drop Ivy off since her mother's place was on the way.   
  
Ivy's sisters, the quads, had already returned home, *forgetting* about their younger sister in the process.   
  
The train pulled up to the platform, and both girls were expecting to see Mrs. Weasley walk out amongst the other passengers. It was not to be. Instead, Charlie, Ginny's older brother, walked out. Ginny ran over to him and gave him a hug. They hadn't seen each other for ages.  
  
"Ginny! We have to go and find Percy. Bill, and Ron, and Mum are already at the hospital, but we can't track down Percy." He looked over at Ivy, who hadn't moved. He looked back at Ginny. "Whose that?"  
  
Ginny looked back to where her brother was looking. "That's Ivy, a good friend of mine. We have to drop her off at her mothers on the way." Charlie smiled. "Sure, we can do that!"  
  
When they were all on the train, Charlie spoke up again. "Do you even know what happened to Fred and George?" Ginny shook her head, "No. Dumbledore only said that there was an accident."  
  
Charlie looked out the window. "There wasn't an accident. Someone blew the shop up." Ginny paled, as did Ivy, who'd met the twins at Ginny's 17th birthday several weeks before. She'd taken a liking to the comical brothers, and was now visibly shaken that anyone would purposely do something to them.   
  
"What do you mean? Who would do something like that?" Charlie shrugged. "We don't know. All we do know is that it was premeditated. I haven't even seen them, yet. Mum sent me straight here to get you, and then for us to find Percy."  
  
Ginny set her mouth into a straight line. "Look, brother, you go straight to the hospital and tell mum that I'm going to get Percy - I know where he is at the moment. I'll drop Ivy off at her mothers, and then get Percy, and come to the hospital. Deal?" Charlie opened his mouth to protest, but noticed the look in her eyes and changed to a grin. "Deal. Just don't take too long, or mum'll have my head!"  
  
*****  
  
Harry looked at the parchment again. There were only two coloured dots left to be collected, and one should have been directly in front of him. He lowered the parchment and looked at the ground. There was nothing there. He took a step backwards and almost tripped over. He looked at the parchment again and realized he was holding it upside down. He turned, slowly, and found himself face to face with a grass snake.   
  
He removed the flask from his belt and threw it at the snake. The green mist circled it, and finally drew the essence out, sealing it in the flask. The snake lifted it's head one last time, before collapsing and dying. Harry replaced the flask into his belt, and it vanished.   
  
Now he had only one potion to collect - the blue, pure potion. He still couldn't figure out what the potion was to be found in. It sometimes kept still, sometimes it moved very fast, and sometimes it moved at a child's walking pace. It was all very confusing, but he just couldn't think what the potion could be found in.   
  
`Enough of wondering` he thought to himself. `just find the goddamn potion and finish this once and for all`. He mounted his broom and headed towards the blue dot, which was currently moving steadily away from him.   
  
*****  
  
"I'm not scared of you, and I never was, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder as she walked away. "What on earth gave you that idea?" Draco stopped trying to catch up to her before he dropped the bombshell.   
  
"Well, you are running away from me at the moment. That's reason enough for me to say you're scared of me...." His words had the desired effect, as she stopped stalking away from him and turned.   
  
"I'm not running away from *you*, I'm just...." She trailed off, unable to find an answer. Draco smiled. "See? You *are* scared of me!"  
  
Hermione turned, intending to get away from Draco as fast as possible. However, a large presence blocked her path. She looked up to see Lucious Malfoy glaring at her. "I should have known you would survive the collapse of the building. But, I dared to hope... now, Draco. You will join me, and the death-eaters, or your friend here will die."  
  
Hermione turned slowly, the blood draining from her face. Draco was glaring at her... no, at his father. Surely... surely he wouldn't let his father kill her! She knew he could be self-centered, but she really didn't think that he would let her die!  
  
Draco felt emotions well up inside him. Why was he feeling like this? And for a... for a *mudblood*!. How could he? He knew that he couldn't join the death-eaters, but he couldn't let Hermione... *Granger* die....  
  
*****  
  
The train lurched to a stop, and Charlie left the carriage. Ivy's stop was next, and somehow, that made her feel so depressed. No one, aside from Dumbledore, knew about her family. Her mother, a pureblood for as far back as could be found, wasn't an embarrassment - but her father was. He didn't love her mother. He didn't love anything except himself....  
  
She'd tried so hard, all of her life, to hide from her legacy. She knew, somehow, that she wouldn't follow in her father's footsteps... but she also knew that her friends in Griffindor would abandon her if they knew who her father was.   
  
Her last name, which should have given some kind of insight to her life, was her downfall. It was her father's name... backwards. Tromedlov... Voldemort. And no one knew....  
  
Once the train was moving again, she sat back into her seat. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to leave the safety of Hogwarts, at least there she could pretend that she was just another ordinary witch, another nobody. At home... there was no way.   
  
Suddenly, the train halted - throwing both Ivy and Ginny off the seat. Wondering what had happened, Ginny stood and peered out of the window. The window pane shattered, showering glass over Ginny and Ivy. Two identical faces appeared, evil smirks pasted, eye's seeming to glow. Ivy screamed, Ginny paled. The two of the quads, Danielle and Kirsty, simply laughed....  
  
  
A/N: sorry to leave you all there, but I'm currently in the middle of a brain freeze! I wrote all that in about 20 minutes and then I had nothing left to type, but I'll get the next chapter up asap, I promise!!  
  
Again, if you have any Chapter names that would suit, please let me know!  
Slytherin Queen 


	5. Three Doors Three Destinies

A/N: see! I told you it would be up asap!  
  
Chapter 5: Three Doors; Three Destinies  
  
Percy Weasley ran through the halls of the train carriage. He'd been able to apperate(sp? How do you spell that??) when the alarm had gone off. He'd seen the list of who was in each carriage and paled. Ginny was in the last carriage on the first part of the train!  
  
He reached the carriage in time to see a brilliant flash of white light, blinfing him temporarily. He looked inside to see the entire other side of the carriage completely melted, the twisted metal on the edge bubbling and shrinking. Ginny lay unconscious on the floor, alive. Ivy was nowhere to be seen....  
  
*****  
  
The white clouds drifted by, or maybe she was the one drifting. It didn't seem to matter, nothing did here. She reached out and ran her hand through a particular cloud; it was light and fluffy, and looked as though it was a nice, soft bed, waiting to be slept in. Not that she was sleepy or anything....  
  
She continued on her journey, or whatever she was doing, and found herself face-to-face with three doors. As she watched, three names scrawled on the face of each door.  
  
Ivy.  
Harry.  
Ginny.  
  
A low voice, sounding like nothing she'd ever heard before, spoke her name, causing her to turn around. No one was there. It spoke again.  
  
"Ginny. You will not see me, for in reality, I do not exist. In front of you are three doors, three destinies. You will know one of these destinies before you leave here. It is your own choice which destiny you learn, but be warned: you may only see one. Choose your own door, and see what you become. Choose your friend Ivy's, and see what she really is. Or choose your boyfriend Harry's door, and see if his quest is successful. Choose carefully, for you will not be able to change what you learn. Whose destiny are you able to deal with?"  
  
Ginny looked at the doors. They seemed to grow, extending above her head, and yet they seemed to shrink, lower and lower, under the clouds.   
  
She looked straight ahead and walked slowly towards the door she'd chosen.  
  
*****  
  
The quads, all four of them - Kirsty, Danielle, Jade, and Lynette - stood in a circle around their younger sister. They laughed. Kirsty spoke,  
  
"You are not fit to carry father's name. How can you be, when you were *chosen* for Griffindor, and yet we had to rely on father's magic to be split through the houses? We were born for the sole purpose to carry on father's legacy, to return him from the dead, to piece back together his broken body. Father knew, when we were born, that Potter would eventually stop him, and that is *why* we were born." She stopped speaking, and Danielle took over.   
  
"You displayed magic from when you were born. You shed the room in red light when you were upset. Blue light when you were happy. You would happily shrink mother for a new toy to play with. We were lucky to have our magic show itself when you arrived... if it hadn't... I shudder to think what father would have done."  
  
Lynette, looking towards the almost dismembered train, grinned. "We know what father is looking for, and we know how to give it to him. Your power exceeds us individually, but with a little help, our's can succeed you...."  
  
Jade, the quietest of the quads, stepped forwards with a small dagger.  
  
"Your friend, the *boy-who-lived*, Potter, looks for the mystical potions that will destroy father forever. We cannot let that happen."   
  
She took her sister's trembling hand, flipped it to reveal the pale skin of the wrist, and let the dagger slide from her grasp. It pierced the skin, slid straight through and appeared on the other side.   
  
Ivy screamed, the quads laughed. Jade caught the blood as it wound its way around the edge of the dagger, pooling at the tip until it dropped; once, twice, three times, four. She dropped the hand, dagger still in place, and held up her palm. The four dots of red shimmered, and each remaining quad touched one. Danielle whispered, "Soon, we shall be as one...."  
  
*****  
  
Draco looked from Hermione's terrified face to his father's cold, sneering one. Hatred against his father took up an enormous space inside him, leaving little room for anything else. He took a step forwards, and Lucious grinned.   
  
"What? You move? Is it for the better, or the worse? Tell me, and I'll let *you* kill this mudblood." He sneered.  
  
Draco reached into his back pocket, feeling for the small muggle handgun he usually kept on him. It was a necessity in the shop, what with all kinds of people trying to rob him. His father, the man who hated all muggle objects, would know what it was, but not what it did.   
  
He pulled the gun out, and pointed it at his father. Lucious looked surprised. "You use muggle weapon's against me? It is an insult to your heritage!"   
  
Draco didn't say anything, just pointed the gun and fired. Lucious Malfoy spun around, releasing Hermione as he did so. She fell towards Draco, who pulled her into a hug. "C'mon, we've got to get away before he heals himself...."  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand, whispered a few words under her breath, and drew a circle in the air. A black hole appeared and she pushed both herself and Draco into the opening.   
  
They appeared next to a railway line, with a stopped train. Draco looked incredulous. "What was that spell? I don't remember learning one like that at school...." Hermione shook her head. "That's because we *didn't* learn it at school. I've been... experimenting... and I came up with this one. It opens a doorway between where you are, and a place where there are people you trust. Ginny Weasley is here, somewhere, and Harry's not far away. I didn't want to disturb Ron... you know how much he hates you...."  
  
Behind her, she felt Draco nod. Even though they were currently out of danger, he hadn't released his hold on her, and for some reason, she didn't care.  
  
A scream from someone brought her back to reality, and she saw a group of five girls not far away....   
  
*****  
  
Ginny looked around her. The voice was gone, she was sure of that. She clutched the door handle and turned it sharply. At once, the room dissolved into a bright blue light, blinding her. She raised her hands in a self-defense move, but the light engulfed her completely.   
  
Blinking, she looked up into the eyes of her brother, Percy, who'd laid her out on the floor.   
  
"Wha...? What happened? Where's Ivy?" She struggled to sit up, but Percy held her down. "Lay down, Ginny. You're not going to be any help the way you are at the moment."  
  
Ginny glared at her brother. "You *don't* understand. Her sisters did this... they took her. The... the ones who came to the train... they looked... *evil*!!"   
  
Percy sat back, a little shaken. "But... they're only over there..." he said, pointing out the side of the carriage.  
  
Ginny sat up, saw the dagger slice through Ivy's wrist and screamed. Percy grabbed Ginny's wrist and they ran for the five girls.  
  
*****  
  
Draco and Hermione ran towards the scream, almost colliding with Ginny and Percy as they did so. They matched paces, Ginny and Hermione out front.   
  
"What's happening?" Draco asked Percy, breathlessly. Percy continued to run, but answered anyway. "Apparently... the quads... are evil...."   
  
Draco sighed inwardly. Why did he have to run into so much evil now that he'd decided to *leave* that scene?  
  
*****  
  
Harry lowered the broom's flight so he was just above the ground. The train was stopped, and so was the blue dot on the parchment. He guessed that whatever the potion was, it was on the train.   
  
Movement to one side of the train caught his eye, and he raised the broom to head over the engine. He saw Ginny, Percy, Hermione, and Draco running towards a group of girls, who looked vaguely familiar.   
  
He paused midair, looking at the parchment to see the whereabouts of the last potion. The blue dot was not moving; rather, it was growing lighter. He looked at the girl in the center of the circle, and saw for the first time that she had a dagger through her wrist. He paled, and almost fell off his broom. It couldn't be! He looked at the parchment again. There was no mistaking it - the last potion was from a human!  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I'm leaving it there for now. I'm guessing you all know what, or rather *who* the final potion is, but, remember what happened to the snake?? Hehe, I'm cruel, aren't I? Will the *potion* survive? Or will Voldemort rise again? And what about Lucious Malfoy? You don't really think a *Muggle* weapon would kill *him*, do you? I'm trying to put a happy ending in here somewhere, so any ideas would be appreciated... I don't want to finish my story just yet! 


	6. Pure Blood

See chap 1 for disclaimer.  
  
Chapter 6: Pure Blood  
  
The three remaining of the quads placed a finger on a drop of blood on their sister's hand above Ivy's head. Danielle whispered, "You, my dear sister, were born in order for us to return father to his most glorious form. Die in knowing that your life has amounted to much, much more than what it would be you alive."  
  
The four threw their heads towards the sky, discarded their wands, and chanted. i "Eway, ethay orfay ofday ethay ightymay atherfay Voldemort, ombinecay otay ingbray orthfay ethay evilday onceday againday" /i (A/N: I used pig latin here, so if anyone knows it, they'll most likely understand what the quads said.)  
  
A blue light grew from their hands, surrounding them. A humming noise rose, and became so deafening that Harry had to pull up his broom, and the four running towards the quads had to stop and cover their ears.  
  
Amidst the blue light, four silhouettes combined into one. The blue light vanished, as did the humming. In its place stood one girl, who obviously had a lot of power. Her blonde hair waved in a non-existent wind, blue electrical sparks ran through.   
  
Ivy started to back away from the combined quads, but they noticed and pointed a finger at her. Apparently, hand magic was different to wand, as the words that were said held entirely no meaning. Ivy gasped, as suddenly, she froze in mid-step, falling and landing hard.   
  
The quads laughed and let their finger raise upward, taking Ivy with it. Her long blondish hair faded out completely to white, a noticeable blemish against her tanned skin.   
  
Ginny screamed, and noticed Harry on broomstick above the train. "Harry! Do something!"   
  
Whether or not he actually heard her, she didn't know, but he leant forwards and raced his broom towards the powerful girl.   
  
Hermione stopped running, as did Draco, and pointed her wand at Ivy. "Releaserio," she cried out, but winced as something struck her in the side. She looked down to see a large, red mark cover her side, feeling as though it were eating away at her body. She looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing, feet squared, with his wand pointed at her.   
  
She felt herself drop to the ground, breaking the spell she'd cast on Ivy. Draco ran to her side, anger boiling inside as he turned to face his father. "Destryolae," he called out, pointing Hermione's wand at his father.   
  
The heavy force struck him dead on, sending him flying back about thirty meters to land in the branches of a tree. He looked at Hermione, who was now completely unconscious. "C'mon, wake up."  
  
Meanwhile, her started spell had released Ivy's arms. The old, dead tree by her side was almost in reach. If she leant forwards just a little....  
  
Ginny and Percy stopped running, watching the quads warily. They laughed, an eerie hollow sound. "You think you can stop us? You are wrong. Nothing can stop us. Very soon we shall have taken all we need of the pure potion to revive father. And when that happens, you will *never* destroy the lord Voldemort again...."   
  
Harry stopped his broom just as he realized he couldn't bring himself to gather the last potion. The flasks had killed every one of the living potions... he didn't want the death of a human on his hands. He threw the flask down onto the ground, shattering it, and pulled out his wand.   
  
Percy and Ginny held their wands at arms length, trying to gain the courage to use the killing curse on the quads, but fearful that they would miss and kill Ivy instead.   
  
Ivy reached out for the branch, missing it by millimeters. She knew that she was the pure potion, and she knew that if she died, her father wouldn't be brought back. The potion needed to be living. If she died, perhaps somewhere another child would be cursed with the potion... perhaps her sisters wouldn't find the next child... she had to try something... she didn't want Ginny to be hurt. Ginny Weasley didn't deserve it.  
  
She stretched out again, this time grabbing it. Using all her weight, she pushed herself forwards a little, allowing her to grasp the branch more firmly. She looked down and called out, "Father needs a living potion to become revived... and it wont be me!"  
  
Everyone looked up, Draco included. Ivy looked at Ginny, who was almost crying. "Goodbye..." she whispered, knowing that Ginny had heard, somehow. She grabbed the branch, pulling herself with more strength then she thought possible, until the branch went straight through her. She gasped, feeling the incredible pressure, feeling no pain.   
  
The quads screamed. "No! This isn't right!" Draco, Percy, Ginny, and Harry used this to their advantage, each yelling a different curse, or spell.   
  
"Destryolae," yelled Draco.  
"Crucio," yelled Percy.  
"Fatarlia," yelled Ginny, and  
"Deathaloy," yelled Harry.   
  
The combined power of the four sent an incredible blast straight at the quads, which could only put their arm up in a defensive move. A blue-black flame burnt them from the inside out, and soon, nothing was left.   
  
Crying, Ginny levitated Ivy off the branch, and onto the ground. The young girl was still alive, barely. "I'm sorry... I can't let them bring father back... he did too much last time...." Ginny cried, "Ivy! You're going to be alright... we'll get you to a hospital... you'll be fine."   
  
Ivy shook her head. "No... I'm not. I'm going to die... I *want* to die... it's the only way you can all stay safe."   
  
Behind them, the shattered flask rose up, slowly, from the ground, piecing itself back together. It flew and hovered in the air above Ivy's body, the blue mist circling all present, lifting Ivy's body from the ground. The flask filled, and flew to Harry's hand as he dismounted the broom.   
  
Ginny ran to his side, hugging him, still crying. He kissed her forehead, hugging her back. Draco looked down at Hermione, who was still unconscious, knelt down and lifted her head to his lap. "Don't you leave me now, Granger, who's gonna teach me how to be *good* if you don't?"   
  
The blue mist still hadn't completely disappeared, and it flew past everyone and hovered above Hermione's body. Draco watched in surprise as it lowered and covered the wound, making it glitter and shine with the blue power, before it melted into her body, healing her completely.   
  
She opened her eyes slowly, "Draco...? What happened...? Did we win...?" Draco nodded, and Hermione closed her eyes again. "That's good..."  
  
They all looked around. It had been a *long* day... one they weren't very likely to forget in a hurry.  
  
*****  
  
TWO YEARS LATER  
  
*****  
  
"Draco? Have you seen my wand?" Hermione called out as she rummaged through her bags. "I'm *sure* I packed it...." Draco walked out of the kitchen, wearing only a pair of tracksuit pants, carrying a one-year-old child who seemed determined to pull the chain off from around Draco's neck.   
  
"No... have you checked in the shop window? I don't remember you taking down from the display," he said as he put the child in a walker. He laughed as Hermione hurried off to the front of the building, and sat down to wait for her to return.   
  
When she did, she was brandishing her wand happily. "You were right, as usual."   
  
She took a look at her bags, all lined up together, and frowned. She was missing something, she was sure of that. But what? She had her robes, her clothes for underneath, her spell books, her wand... she glanced around the room, and saw Draco's cheeky grin. The other baby! That's what she was forgetting!  
  
She ran out into the kitchen and retrieved the second twin, who was quite happily painting a picture with whatever was left in his plate. She walked back into the lounge room to see Draco laughing at her.   
  
"You know, as the husband-to-be of a school teacher, you could be a bit more supportive of my first day on the job," she said in mock seriousness.   
  
Draco laughed again. "You know... I could, huh. But that wouldn't be nearly as much fun. I'll see you tonight?"   
  
Hermione nodded. "Uh huh. This stuff will be at the school, but I have permission to apperate, or to use floo powder every day. You *will* be alright with both the shop *and* Jana, wont you?" Draco nodded, stood, and kissed his fiancé goodbye.   
  
"Be good, Mione, and make sure William behaves himself," he whispered in her ear. She laughed as a reply. "Always... and the same goes for you!"  
  
She sent her bags outside the house, kissed Draco again, and headed for the fireplace. "Hogwarts!" she yelled clearly. The flames sent her spiraling, with William, to Hogwarts where she was taking on the newly-created position of Self-Defence Spells. Her experimentations with new spells would come in handy, as they were what was being taught. Her life, she realized, had turned out very well indeed.  
  
*****  
  
And so had everybody's. The twins, Fred and George, had made a complete recovery and managed to claim both Muggle and Wizarding insurance for their shop. Ginny and Harry had moved in together, and were engaged to be married. Both worked for the Ministry of Magic. Percy changed his line of work, and now ran a train line. Voldemort was destroyed completely, never to be revived.   
  
*****  
  
A/N: and that's my first ever completed Harry Potter Fanfic. What did you think? Any good? A piece of shit? Let me know, please, flames and all. I've started my next fic, it's called *The Secret's of the Library*, and is a DM/HG romance fic. Enjoy! 


End file.
